Jo and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Jo and Scott. Overview Scott chooses Jo to be on his team "The Poisonous Pythons" in A Wild Western Introduction. While he considers her to be a strong asset to his team, she hates being on a team with someone like him, much preferring to dominate a team of pushover nice people. Ever since then, the two have clashed on a number of occasions when it comes to things such as leadership, ideas, and challenge skills, before Scott has enough of her temper and votes her off. They are initially placed on the same team in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, and tend to clash on a number of occasions once again, before their interactions become limited when Scott joins the Toxic Sharks. Both of them continue to gun after the one another (especially once the merge starts), but Scott ends up being blindsided a few episodes in the merge, somewhat being karma for eliminating her. In the finale, Jo grabs Scott to kiss him to get Brick's attention, and both end up getting repulsed by this. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Scott chooses Jo to be on his team, admiring her power. However she is ungrateful towards him for picking her, noting that she would've much preferred to be on the other team, as nicer people would be easier to dominate. She feels displeasure in even being on the same team as him. They consider each other bitter enemies, clashing with each others leadership skills and views. Jo is constantly fed up with Scott's lack of intellect, like when he misunderstands what Chris says about the contestants "using their heads." Jo assures Scott that the first time their team loses, she's voting for him. When Dave picks a fight with Jo, Scott warns him not to do so. Scott is also slightly terrified when he watches Jo pummel Dave viciously. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Scott mishears Chris' announcement that the challenge is a numbers challenge, due to being deaf in one ear. Scott thinks that Chris is saying a "booger" challenge. This gives Jo the opportunity to mock Scott, saying he'd probably eat boogers. Mishearing his own words, Scott challenges Jo to a falafal eating contest. Jo realizes that Scott means the words "fighting contest." She loudly threatens to beat up Scott, making him back off very suddenly. When the Pythons prepare their beds, Jo orders her captain to get her something to sleep on, causing Scott to ignore her and talk to Sugar. In retaliation for his ignorance, Jo sits on Scott, happily laughing at his screams of pain. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Scott witnesses Jo waking up early, making a fire to warm herself. He laughs, calling her Miss Early-bird, prompting her to glare at his rude nickname. The Wild Bunch of Losers When Jo watches Scott put his arm around Sugar during the challenge explanation, she gives him a "Lover Boy" nickname, making him respond with a glare at her. This is likely revenge for his "Miss Early-bird" nickname. Serpent Showdown Contestants must get poison out of snakes. Jo pushes Scott violently towards one, which terrifies him, while he angrily asks her why she won't do it. When his team lose, Scott votes off Jo, calling her terrifying, even by his standards. He convinces his alliance to do the same, realizing that since Jo was so eager to be on the other team, she may try to ally with them when the teams merge, hurting his alliance's chances. When Jo is eliminated, she punches Scott, injuring him. He asks that she go to anger management classes, leaving her speechless as she leaves. The Final Finalé Jo chooses to root for Lindsay over Scott in the tiebreaker, while also rooting for Duncan to win over Scott in the final challenge. This is most likely due to Jo's stronger dislike of Scott. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Lightning suggests to his team that they should vote off Jo. Scott somewhat agrees, also saying that he hates Jo as much as the next person, but also says that he finds Beardo slightly more annoying than her. When Jo angrily tells Chris to hurry up with the elimination ceremony, Scott is shocked that he actually agrees with her, but this doesn't stop himself from giving her the nickname "She-Girl", mocking her for her masculine and feminine qualities. When Tyler worries that Scott's team could lose their strongest player, Scott boasts that he's stronger than Jo, and flexes his "muscles." Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune when a marshmallow hits her in the face. Jo makes fun of him, saying he should stop before his balls drop, insulting his voice, but he argues the same thing to her. Not liking jokes about her sexuality, Jo beats up Scott endlessly, even giving him a black eye, before Lightning helps Scott up. En-Toxicating Jo greets all of the males, including Scott, but calls all of them ninnies. Scott greets her back, but then face-palms himself for inadvertently calling himself a ninny. She laughs at Scott, telling him he deserves it. She calls him a redneck before asking him about their new teammate Eva. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Jo suggests Scott sit out the challenge since he has no brains, and also calls him "Farmer Boy", but he argues against her, saying that "jockstrap" is even more of a "sha-idiot", referring to Lightning. After insulting Lightning, she says that Scott is the same as Lightning (being a loud idiot). Scott is happy when Jo gets the first point on her team and pats her on the back to congratulate her. Despite that, he mockingly says "Nice hustle, Joseph." In response, Jo twists Scott's hand and calls him "Scrappy", and he screams like a girl. Samey-Bot's Revenge When Scott tries to get Brick on his side to find Samey-Bot, Jo says "I don't think so", and snatches Brick away from Scott, disappointing and angering Scott. Scott later votes off Jo, most likely for stealing Brick from him. He does bring up how hard it was to choose who to vote though. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate Jo discovers of Scott trying to vote her off in the previous episode, and as revenge for the previous time he eliminated her, she comes up with a plan for her alliance in voting Scott off (also knowing that he is working with others to eliminate her), and when Scott was blindsided, she laughs menacingly, saying that he should have never messed with her, and is glad that his stink breath is gone. In Chris We Trust It is implied Scott figured out that Jo voted him off, and is still angry at her, saying that "that "man" is nothing but Scarlett's right hand b****." Sleepless in Awkwanawaw Scott doesn't like most of the Final 4, including Jo. However, he hopes most that she is eliminated, and calls her "Man-Lady", still mad about her eliminating him. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize While Jo and Scarlett get mad over their eliminations, Scott points out how the two of them being gone was the best thing to ever happen in the season, while also saying "man-lady's" downfall was the best, referring to Jo. While Brick and Jo argue and Brick says how Jo could ever find a boyfriend, Scott is shocked by what Brick says and agrees with him, yet calls him "G.I. Idiot." Jo attempts to prove Brick wrong, and so grabs Scott and kisses him. He immediately pukes after this happens. Scott screams in agony about the disgust he feels, and calls it more disgusting than homemade dirt. Trivia * Both have placed 12th in two seasons; Jo in Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama Wild West, Scott in Total Drama Returns to the Island, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl * They are the first two contestants introduced in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. * They are two of fourteen contestants to have switched teams. **In addition, they both have had a team switch in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. **Along with this, they switched with each other. *They are both placed off of antagonists from TV Shows. **Jo is based off of Sue Sylvester from Glee. **Scott is based off of the Survivor contestant Russell Hantz See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions